


The Epitome Of Many Things // Ryden

by leophobia



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Young Veins
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Joncer - Freeform, M/M, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, Teens, Twitter, anonymous, bad health, highschool, horrible parents, jon and spencer set up brendon and ryan, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leophobia/pseuds/leophobia
Summary: Jon and Spencer set Brendon and Ryan up on Twitter, but they have to remain anonymous for three days.Writing switches from dm's to actual writing with paragraphs and stuff.
Relationships: Breezy Weekes/Dallon Weekes, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Red Robin's

johnny cash money: SPENCER

empty: YES?

johnny cash money: YK HOW BREN AND RYAN ARE CONSTANTLY COMPLAINING ABOUT BEING SINGLE AND WONT ADMIT TO BEIN GAY SO WE CAN’T SET THEM UP?

empty: Y E S

johnny cash money: OKAY FORCE BRENDON TO MAKE AN ANON ACCOUNT

johnny cash money: AND RYAN IS GOING TO BE FORCED TO AS WELL AND IT’LL BE THE EPITOME OF A BLIND DATE BRO

empty: JON WALKER YOU'RE A GENIUS

* * *

empty: brendon make an anon account

Brendon🌹: What

empty: MAKE AN ANON ACCOUNT RIGHT NOW 

Brendon🌹: Okay okay hold on jfc

Brendon🌹: Okay its @beeswax

empty: i-

empty: okay hold on

* * *

johnny cash money: make an anon account do it now

Goat Cheese: Why??

johnny cash money: do it now.

Goat Cheese: Okay um

Goat Cheese: what should it be

johnny cash money: it literally does not matter just make it completely anon

Goat Cheese: @cowcheese

johnny cash money: GEJHDGEJDHEU OKAY FOLLOW @beeswax

Goat Cheese: Why?!?

johnny cash money: DO IT. 

* * *

Don't Tip Cows: Hi?!?!

Bee yourself: Omg hi i was supposed to follow you-

Bee yourself: who are you??

Don't Tip Cows: I'm not supposed to tell you apparently 

Bee yourself: Wtf is going on okay brb ima spam my friend with questions

Bee yourself: Wait so we were both told to make anon accs and talk to each other?

Don't Tip Cows: Yeah apparently, who told you to?

Bee yourself: Spencer smith smh

Don't Tip Cows: Oh but wait

Don't Tip Cows: We probably shouldn't talk about that because it'd give stuff away

Bee yourself: You talk to formally smh the only reason i capitalize the first letter is bc im too lazy to turn the auto cap thing off

Don't Tip Cows: *Too

Don't Tip Cows: And leave me alone, I type how I want

Bee yourself: ooh a rebwl is ee

Bee yourself: i changed the setting s i turned autocorrevt off help

Don't Tip Cows: Oml

Bee yourself: so were just gonna stay anon? how long? 

Don't Tip Cows: I'm gonna ask, 'cause I dunno either 

Don't Tip Cows: I was told three days

Bee yourself: can we at least give like pronouns n shit

Don't Tip Cows: He/him, I'm 17

Bee yourself: im 16, also he/him 

Don't Tip Cows: Okay cool, I won't offend you now :) 

Bee yourself: fghdhdjdj the :) 

Don't Tip Cows: >:)

Bee yourself: GSJDHJSJS NO

Don't Tip Cows: :0 

Bee yourself: blocked

Don't Tip Cows: Bet

Bee yourself: wait no im- 

Don't Tip Cows: Hah, you're soft

Bee yourself: nOooooOOOOO

Don't Tip Cows: Oh I gotta go, my dad's home

Don't Tip Cows: Bye :D

Bee yourself: lmao you and those faces, byeee

* * *

"You look enticed," Dallon pointed out across the table.

Brendon sighed and took a sip of his lemonade. They were sitting in a Red Robin's for no real reason. They didn't even have food. 

"Did you finally meet someone?" 

Brendon sighed yet again, brushing his dull brown bangs out of his face. "I met someone, kind of. And not in the way you're thinking, sadly. Spence forced me to make an anonymous account on Twitter and talk to someone else anonymous. I guess we were set up. He seems nice."

Dallon smiled, almost a smirk, but a Dallon smirk- mischievous and playful. "So, you're enticed."

Brendon threw a wadded-up straw wrapper at his friend. "Shut up." 

"Make me."

"Fuck you," Brendon hid his smile by taking another sip.

“Make me.”

“SHUT UP, what does that even mean?!”

“Don’t think about it too much,” Dallon laughed. “It’s fine.”

* * *

Ryan hurried down the stairs after hearing the door open, but stopped when he heard Metallica playing. Why would his dad be blasting Metallica? 

“Ry, you here?” came the voice of Pete Wentz, surely the most chaotic of Ryan’s friends. 

Letting out a sigh of relief and realization, Ryan greeted his slightly younger friend at the door. “What the hell?” 

“I’m bored and you’re fun. Not really, but you’re more fun than Patrick.” He walked past Ryan casually and flopped down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. “How ya been?”

The oldest shook his head and sat next to Pete. “A lot happened in a span of ten minutes, I’ll just say that. You?”

"Like I said, bored. Tell me about the ten minutes.”

Ryan subconsciously fiddled with his shirt, cranberry and white horizontal stripes covering it. “Jon set me up on a Twitter blind date, really taking meaning to the blind part of it. We have to remain anonymous for three days. I only got to talk to him for a minute, though, ‘cause you appeared.” He shot his friend a fake glare. 

“See, you’re no fun,” Pete laughed. “So, you have no idea who he is?"

"Not a clue," Ryan frowned, "All I know is that he's some dork who doesn't appreciate my face emoji things and uses frequent keyboard smashing. He can’t type for shit, either."

"Ry," the shorter emo patted Ryan's shoulder, "No one likes your face emoji things."

“I like my face emoji things! They’re better than real emojis, those are disgusting.” Ryan was giving his friend the death glare of the century. “Absolute _garbage_.”

“Same.”

“Pete!”

"What?"

Ryan sighed. “I happen to like you, so no self hatred.”

“I’m not gay,” Pete casually lied, and everything about him made that lie impossible. Everyone knew about his boyfriend, he made no effort to keep it a secret whatsoever. 

“One, that’s a lie, and two, I meant as a friend, obviously,” Ryan specified.

"I'm not gay. My boyfriend is, ya dummy." Pete rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. “ _ Obviously _ .”

"Don’t mock me! And Mikey's bi…"

“And I’m pan. Not gay.”

“Mostly gay. You’ve dated one girl and, like, a hundred guys, including me.” 

"Hearts, not parts," the shorter boy retorted, choosing to completely ignore that last bit. He and Ryan had dated for not even a month before deciding that they would just be better off as friends. After the mutual split, which was a favor to mankind, Pete decided to ignore it and pretend it never happened. “And you owe me a dollar for bringing it up.”

Ryan sighed and shook his head as he handed his friend a dollar that was conveniently crammed in his back pocket. “Anyway, speaking of Mikey, why aren’t you bothering him? Why am I your victim?”

"He's at summer camp," Pete groaned.

“Ew, nerd.” 

"Only I can make fun of my boyfriend."

“He’s my friend, I’m allowed. _We_ bully each other consistently.” 

“You speak so properly, stop, ew.”

“My point exactly.”


	2. Ringo Right

Bee yourself: hey

Bee yourself: HEY

Bee yourself: CHECK UR PHONE I REQUEST ATTENTION FROM MY MYSTERY MAN

Don’t Tip Cows: Omg are you okay-

Bee yourself: literally no but hiii 

Don’t Tip Cows: Hey :D

Don’t Tip Cows: Sup?

Bee yourself: nm, me and my friend were vibin at red robins but he went home so now im walking home myself

Don’t Tip Cows: ~ Y U M ~

Bee yourself: omg youre amazing

Don’t Tip Cows: Just doing my job lol

Bee yourself: 🥺

Don't Tip Cows: Bottom

Bee yourself: shut up 

Don’t Tip Cows: Also,

Don’t Tip Cows: YOU USE EMOJIS YOU HEATHEN

Bee yourself: JHGJFGJHFGJSFGJHS WHAT

Don’t Tip Cows: DISGUSTING

Bee yourself: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Don’t Tip Cows: Better. 

Don’t Tip Cows: You bottom

Bee yourself: so youre a top- 

Don’t Tip Cows: What’re you implying my good sir?

Bee yourself: hfhsjdhfgjdshgf 

Don't Tip Cows: Bottom bitch.

Bee yourself: leave me allonneeeweqwewehfkgfdhjsdfshkdfwek

Don't Tip Cows: Jfc

Bee yourself: youre mean smh

Don’t Tip Cows: You’re only proving my point

Bee yourself: :o

Don’t Tip Cows: Hypocrite.

Bee yourself: its catchy

Don’t Tip Cows: Anyway, how much can we tell each other?

Bee yourself: no idea

Bee yourself: we should use fake names

Don’t Tip Cows: Omg yes call me uhhhh

Don’t Tip Cows: Ummmm

Don’t Tip Cows: Walter

Bee yourself: I wanna be Frank like Frank Sinatra…

Don’t Tip Cows: CAN I BE JOHN OR PAUL OR RINGO OR GEO- Wait-

Bee yourself: why not george??

Don’t Tip Cows: It’s my dad’s name………

Bee yourself: oh okay

Bee yourself: ringo suits you lmao

Don’t Tip Cows: So Ringo and Frank

Bee yourself: yes.

Don’t Tip Cows: So. What are you doing?

Bee yourself: i told you im walking home smh

Bee yourself: wbu

Don’t Tip Cows: I’m listening to my friend complain about his boyfriend

Bee yourself: ha

Bee yourself: gay

Don’t Tip Cows: I mean, same

Bee yourself: me too 😔

Bee yourself: well im pan but still i lean to guys a LOT

Don’t Tip Cows: Same with my friend, huh

Don’t Tip Cows: Are you Pete Wentz lol

Bee yourself: PETE WENTZ??

Bee yourself: ik him 

Don’t Tip Cows: Doesn’t everyone?

Bee yourself: good point

Don’t Tip Cows: What’s that about, anyway? What did he do to be so famous amongst this town’s teenagers? 

Bee yourself: lmao idk

Don’t Tip Cows: ROCKY RACCOON FELL BACK IN HIS ROOM-

Bee yourself: WHAT-

Don’t Tip Cows: Beatles outburst, it happens

Don’t Tip Cows: Just let it pass

Don’t Tip Cows: AND ROCKY COLLAPSED IN THE CORNEAAAAAHAHHHHHHHH YEAH YEAH DODODODODODODADA COME ON ROCKY BOY DODODODODODODODADA

Bee yourself: KFGDKHFGSF OKAY

Don’t Tip Cows: NUMBER NINE

Don’t Tip Cows: ELEANOR RIGBY DOING THE THING IN THE CHURCH WITH THE MAN AND THE SHOES IDK THE WORDS

Bee yourself: whag rhe fuck is goin on

Don't Tip Cows: HAVE YOU SEEN THE LITTLE PIGGIES CRAWLING IN THE DIRT?!

Bee yourself: “doing the thing in the church with the man and the shoes” 

Don’t Tip Cows: Shut up.

Don’t Tip Cows: PENNY LANEEE IS IN MY EAAARRSSS AND IN MY EYYYYESSSS

Don’t Tip Cows: Okay, I’m done

Don’t Tip Cows: Wait wait

Don’t Tip Cows:   
[Intro: Paul McCartney, John Lennon, George Harrison]  
Ah, look at all the lonely people!  
Ah, look at all the lonely people!

[Verse 1: Paul McCartney]  
Eleanor Rigby  
Picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window  
Wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?

[Chorus: Paul McCartney]  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

[Verse 2: Paul McCartney]  
Father McKenzie  
Writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear  
No one comes near  
Look at him working  
Darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there  
What does he care?

[Chorus: Paul McCartney]  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

[Bridge: Paul McCartney, John Lennon, George Harrison]  
Ah, look at all the lonely people!  
Ah, look at all the lonely people!

[Verse 3: Paul McCartney]  
Eleanor Rigby  
Died in the church and was buried along with her name  
Nobody came  
Father McKenzie  
Wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave  
No one was saved

[Outro: Paul McCartney]  
All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people!)  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people!)  
Where do they all belong?

Bee yourself: OH MY GOD SGJHGWFSFJGd

Don’t Tip Cows: I’m done now.

Bee yourself: PLEASERWRJKHGH

Bee yourself: LOL RINGO IS THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESNT SING IN THATTTTT

Don’t Tip Cows: That’s why my name is HONORING HIM AND HIS SACRIFICES

Don’t Tip Cows: RINGO STARR RIGHTS

Bee yourself: HFHHAHAHDGSHGD OMG

Don’t Tip Cows: #RingoRights

Bee yourself: I CANNNTTTT

Don’t Tip Cows: Hey um

Don’t Tip Cows: Off topic but, were we, like, set up? Or just to be friends? Do you know?

Bee yourself: lol no i have no idea

Don’t Tip Cows: I mean, I’m single…

Bee yourself: k same thats oreib what ir awa

Bee yourself: *prob

Don’t Tip Cows: Omg

Bee yourself: *it was

\--

Johnny cash money: update me ross

Goat Cheese: What? The anonymous guy?

Johnny cash money: no shit sherlock

Goat Cheese: Um he seems great, he has a cute personality and all but I still don’t see the point of all this. What’s your goal here?

Johnny cash money: setting you up so you stop complaining ab being single

Goat Cheese: Wow okay

Johnny cash money: so do ya like him

Goat Cheese: I don’t KNOW him, Jon

Goat Cheese: We made up code names for each other but that doesn’t help

Johnny cash money: are you like paul mccartney or sumn lol

Goat Cheese: I’m Ringo-

Johnny cash money: of course you are

Goat Cheese: What's that supposed to mean?!

Johnny cash money: it means youre dangerously addicted ti the beatles

Goat Cheese: Falsehood. 

Johnny cash money: gotta go. spencers bein a whiny bitch

Goat Cheese: Fine be like that

\--

Brendon was incredibly bored. 

The mystery guy had suddenly stopped talking to him, Dallon and Spencer weren’t answering at all, and now he had nothing to do. 

He could always go to their houses and break in, but he didn’t know if they were actually busy. Dallon was typically good about answering him, and when he didn’t he had a good reason. 

Coffee.

He needed coffee.

Brendon decided to take a walk down to his local Starbucks, hoping to fix his boredom and maybe run into the nice barista that usually served him. He didn't know her name, but maybe they could strike up a conversation this time. He didn’t exactly know how, but he could figure it out.

He leaned on the counter and placed his order, and since no one was behind him in line, he figured it’d be the perfect chance. “So… Um… You uhh, come here often?” 

"I work here…" The girl giggled as she gestured to her obvious uniform.

Brendon's cheeks quickly turned a deep shade of red. "Oh. Yeah. Right… You come here… when you’re not working?” 

"I'm not really a coffee person," she shrugged. 

Brendon gasped. "What?!"

“I just don’t like coffee all that much. I take it you do,” she laughed. “Speaking of which, I need to make that for you.” 

She started to turn around, but Brendon stopped her once again. “What’s your name?” 

“Elizabeth Berg, but I go by Z. Can I get you that coffee now?”


End file.
